


Make my sun shine

by imsogay11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsogay11/pseuds/imsogay11
Summary: They've been playing together for 5 years and they're about to have their biggest concert yet.Hinata has never been this happy, today isn't only the biggest day of his career but is also the day he started dating Kageyama 2 years ago.This is all been a big adventure to him and honestly, he had lost his hope a lot of times and thought of giving up, but what makes it worth it, it's doing what he loves with the people he loves.





	Make my sun shine

**Author's Note:**

> Music used:
> 
> Fly away with me - Tom Walker
> 
> New kings - Sleeping wolf
> 
> Animal - Neon Trees
> 
> Cool kids - Echosmith
> 
> My body - Young the Giant
> 
> Make my sun shine - Swim Deep 
> 
> This whole fic was written because of the last song. It just reminds me so much of Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata can't believe where he is right now, he had dreamt about it but actually doing it, maybe he was still dreaming. This is too good to be real because something as perfect as this is impossible.

It all had started at Karasuno High School, 6 years ago when Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi joined the Karasuno's music program.

Hinata was a singer and he wanted to become like the little giant, a famous singer who a few years before had a made a name for himself and stayed in the top 10 for 8 months straight, Hinata idolized him for having a similar voice and style and still being famous.

Kageyama was a prodigy kid from a family and school of talents and everyone had great expectations for him. Everyone thought he would become a world-class pianist instead of a guitarist for a garage band. He went to a school like Karasuno because he wasn't accepted at Shiratorizawa Music School.

Tsukishima was a guitarist but what he really loved was to play the bass. Like his brother he went to Karasuno, he loved music but he never really thought of it has more of a hobby until he met a group of idiots who didn't let him listen to his music in peace.

Yamaguchi went with Tsukishima to Karasuno to stay with his best friend, he is an amazing drummer. When they were little, they used to make music just the two of them, that's how Yamaguchi fell in love with music, learning it with Tsukishima playing on Tsukishima brother's drums.

Yachi wanted to follow on her mother's footsteps and become a music agent. She loved music more than anyone but playing it wasn't her best so she did all she could to help the boys from the outside and without her, the band wouldn't exist.

Has the only first years on the program they all become friends. At first, Kageyama and Hinata weren't the best of friends because Hinata at lost to Kageyama once in a music competition, and Tsukishima was always making fun of both of them and provoking them but then they actually managed to play together once for a school project and got past their differences. They got a full score on it.

A few weeks after, Hinata wouldn't shut up about Sendai City Music Festival and how the little giant was going to perform, honestly, all of them really wanted to go. Yachi, because of her mother, got them five VIP passes for the whole festival.

They spent the day seeing concerts, including of Seijoh, a boy band that Kageyama had gone to school with. The main singer didn't really like Kageyama, when he spotted them on the first row spent the whole time glaring at Kageyama and making fun of him. Kageyama had insisted on not using the Vip pass for this concert but Yamaguchi really liked Seijoh and when Kageyama explained the situation even Tsukishima who hated boy bands wanted to go to the front row.

Then it was the big concert, the headliner, the reason Hinata had thrown up twice and couldn't stop shaking, it was the little giant. They used their VIP pass to get to the front row and it was the best concert, Hinata had been to, including his own.

That was definitely one of the best moments of his life and one that made him want to become a famous singer one day. If Hinata wanted to become like The little giant before that day made him realize that was his destiny.

The little giant was singing with his band and Hinata was singing along with him. The crowd was cheering but to Hinata that felt like it was only him and his idol.

"I'm strumming on the corner/About to catch the last train home/I'll have to jump the barriers/So can you spare a penny for my thought" The little giant was singing and Hinata was trying to sing the higher he could so he would hear him. "I've been praised upon the pavements/Passers by don't pay much/Chased away by neighbors/Seen things you couldn't make up/If the streets could talk they'd tell a story or two/I'll paint a picture for you."

"I can tell you what it feels like/To lose your home on a cold night " Hinata continued singing and jumping in excitement. "Can you see the blood in my red eyes/Have another total forget life"

Then Hinata turned to his friends, Yachi and Yamaguchi were both singing and dancing as loudly as he was. Tsukishima was singing under his breath looking less annoyed than normal and Kageyama was also singing in a low voice with a smile on his face. Hinata hearing his voice went from jealousy of how much Kageyama is perfect even singing and then a strange feeling made his heart beat faster and go silent for a second. Kageyama realized he was quiet and made him a questioning face. That moment made his day even better. "So come on fly away with me/To a place where we could be anyone we wanna be." That day, Hinata didn't only see his idol right in front of him, that day he also fell in love.

After the concert, Hinata realized 2 things, first that he was in love with Kageyama but right now that wasn't important. And second that he was surer than ever that he wanted to be like the little giant one day.

"One day, I'm going to sing like him. Mark my words and I'm going to as famous as he is." Hinata looked at his friends and smiled.

"Sure, you'll be," Tsukishima smirked sarcastically.

"He will. I'm going to help him." Yachi told Tsukishima, they all knew about her dream and watching Hinata today made her want to help him, she wanted someone as passionate about music as her.

"I wish I could be like you guys!" Yamaguchi wanted to be able to feel as confident as they were but from music he could never make a living off, from the 4 guys, he knew he was the worst.

"You can!" Hinata smiled at him. "Why don't we start a band? The four of us!"

"No." For Tsukishima music was a hobby and if he joined a band it would never be with Hinata.

"I don't want to mess it up!" Yamaguchi blushed.

"That's not my type of thing. I play the piano." Kageyama explained.

"I was expecting that from Tsukishima. But Yamaguchi you're an amazing drummer, I'd be so happy and confident knowing you were on stage with me. And Kageyama you're amazing at any type of music and you play guitar much better than piano." Kageyama felt offended by that comment and glared at Hinata, who jumped back in fear. "I mean, you're good at both and you obviously like more this type of music, you were singing just now and for our school project, you looked much more happy than when you play the piano. To be honest, you look so sad when you play the piano."

Kageyama sighed. "I'll think about it." Hinata jumped in excitement and looked at Yamaguchi.

"I'll join but if you ever feel like I'm doing something wrong, tell me." Yamaguchi smiled and Hinata looked at Tsukishima.

"No. Never in my life." Tsukishima stated.

"You deal with him," Hinata whispered at Yamaguchi when Tsukishima wasn't looking, he nodded at Hinata. "And Yachi, you should join too!"

"But as the manager/agent," Yachi added.

"Then it's decided!" Hinata smiled at them.

And that's where it started, that was the birth of Karasuno. A band that 5 years later was playing as the headliner of Sendai City Music Festival, exactly where they started but this time on stage. Hinata couldn't believe it.

After that day, and Yamaguchi managed to make Tsukishima join, they played together every day. Hinata singing, Kageyama playing guitar and the piano, Yamaguchi playing the drums, Tsukishima the bass and Yachi making their dreams come true.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Hinata sighed as he smiled at Kageyama.

"Thank you!" Kageyama told him. "Without you pushing me into joining the band, I don't think I would ever have felt this happy." Hinata smiled at him, grabbed his hand and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you for believing in me." They continued to look at each other.

"Ew." Tsukishima looked at them. "You're disgusting."

"Poor Yamaguchi, that he has to deal with you. You must be such a sweet person to him." Kageyama said sarcastically, glaring at Tsukishima.

"He actually is!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he hugged his boyfriend, Tsukishima turned a bit red and Kageyama laughed at him.

"It's about to start! Stop being gay for a second." Yachi told them as she pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"You're the gay one." Hinata pointed at her. "Kiyoko is so pretty, I love her so much. I was probably making out with my girlfriend and that's why I'm late. Also, the mole under her lip is so sexy." Hinata tried to make Yachi's voice to make fun of his best friend who turned red as Yamaguchi laughed.

"At least I don't get turned on just by my girlfriend singing and cry about it." Yachi crossed her arms. "Yachi his voice is so perfect. I think I'm going to cry." Yachi tried to copy Hinata who turned red and hid his face feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't cry..."

"You did. I was there." Yachi interrupted him, referring to a day when they were recording just the 3 of them and Kageyama was singing.

"You cried because of my voice?" Kageyama looked at him, now his ego was over the top.

"As Yachi said, it's time to go." Hinata ran to the stage where he was met by a crowd cheering.

"Hello!" Everyone answered back. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, and we are Karasuno." They all cheered. "On the drums, Yamaguchi Tadashi." Everyone cheered as he entered the stage and sat back on the drums. "Then Tsukki, I mean Stingyshima on the bass." Everyone cheered as Tsukki came in glaring at Hinata, he grabbed the microphone from Hinata.

"I'm Tsukishima Kei." Then he hit Hinata across the head.

"And finally our king..." Kageyama glared at him. "...Kageyama Tobio on the guitar. And a big applause to Yachi Hitoka that made all of this possible." Everyone cheered loudly.

"We will stand we will fight/We take everything we need." Hinata started singing followed by everyone playing after him as Kageyama sang with him. "We won’t lay down and die/This is who we were meant to be" He grabbed into the mic and sang a little bit lower to hear everyone there singing after him. "There’s no second guessing/Yeah we’re gonna wear the crown/We will stand we will fight/We won’t stop until you all see." Hinata smiled and looked at the guys on the front row where he stood 5 years ago. "We’re the new Kings/Oh We’re the New Kings."

When Hinata finished the first song he started crying. "You know. Here is where we started, 5 years ago and honestly these had been the hardest and the best years of my life. I never thought I'd stand on the same stage The little giant stood." He was sobbing right now and Kageyama put an arm around him. "I'm just so happy." He leaned on his shoulder. Hinata laughed at the situation, he spent the whole day making fun of Yamaguchi and Yachi for crying because of how happy they were but right now he's the one crying the most.

"I love you so much!" Yamaguchi cried as he hugged Hinata. "I'm so happy too." Now they were both sobbing while hugging each other, they ran to the backstage to hug Yachi who was also sobbing.

"I love you guys so much. I'm so proud." She whispered to them.

"Lame." Tsukishima sighed. "Right, king?" Kageyama had his eyes closed, looking up.

"Totally lame." Kageyama voice broke and they pulled him into the hug, Hinata hid Kageyama's face on his chest so no one could see him cry, knowing his boyfriend that was the best he could do right now.

Tsukishima looked in disbelief, he was questioning why he actually joined this band when a hand pushed him towards the group hug, he was feeling really uncomfortable until Yamaguchi hugged him crying and he hugged him back. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses as a tear fell out of his eye, he hugged them closer, without this bunch of idiots he wouldn't be so happy.

After about 5 minutes they got back on stage. "Sorry about that. We're just so happy and proud of ourselves. Thank you." Hinata apologized on the mic.

"Here we are again/I feel the chemicals kickin' in/It's getting heavy/And I wanna run and hide." Hinata was halfway through the second song as he remembered that day when he heard Kageyama sing. "I wanna run and hide/I do it every time." Love wasn't a strange feeling to Hinata, he loved music, he loved his family and friends, he loved the little giant but the kind of love he felt for Kageyama was one that he didn't understand so he ignored it for a long time. "You're killin' me now/And I won't be denied by you/The animal inside of you."

"I want some more/What are you waiting for/Take a bite of my heart tonight" When Hinata realized he couldn't ignore it anymore he made a bet with himself if they got in 1st place at the top 10 Japan he would ask him out. But the fear of getting rejected was so big, and that he would screw up their friendship and the band. But after spending so much time with the person he loved without being able to show it when Kageyama said yes, it was one of the best days and moments of his life. "I want some more/What are you waiting for/What are you waiting for/Say goodbye to my heart tonight."

But even after 2 years of being together, Hinata can't help but feel scared that one day Kageyama will get tired of him and dump him for some hot guitarist or worse a hot pianist and leave the band. "Hush, hush the world is quiet/Hush, hush we both can't fight it/It's us that made this mess/Why can't you understand/Whoa, I won't sleep tonight."

Hinata stopped singing as the song ended looking at the ground, he had written this song before confessing to Kageyama and it was really personal to him maybe to the point of not wanting to show it to anyone else but Yachi had watched him singing it once and told him it was amazing and one of the best things she ever heard from him. Yachi convinced him in adding it to the album but it was still hard singing it. Kageyama noticed this, went beside him and put an arm around Hinata. "I'm singing a song very special to us." 

Kageyama made a sign to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima for them to let him play alone. The first chords started and Hinata smiled, this song always made him happy when he heard it. It was the song from that day and the song that made Hinata cry of how perfect Kageyama's voice is, as he got to the chorus, Hinata started singing along with him. "So come on fly away with me/To a place where we could be anyone we wanna be/And we can bottle up our fears" Hinata smiled and looked at Kageyama who was looking at him. "Grow a taste so sweet, knock us off our feet and more/Burn our troubles/Inhale them all/Paint our future on a fractured wall/So come on fly away with me/To a place where we can be anyone we wanna be." As the song ended Hinata gave a kiss to Kageyama on his cheek, maybe one day he will leave him but he knows that won't be anytime soon.

"Now this next song was written by Yamaguchi on his own," Hinata said proudly as he looked at Yamaguchi, their best song and with more views was written by Yamaguchi. The kid who had 0 confidence in himself, was all thanks to him and that song that they got where they are. Everyone cheered for Yamaguchi. 

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style/And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind/Nothing in this world could ever bring them down/Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background/And she says..." Then Hinata put the microphone in front of Yamaguchi who blushed but sang anyway feeling a bit embarrassed since signing wasn't his strength.

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in/I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Like the cool kids" Yamaguchi sang and Hinata smiled at him.

"He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue/Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through." Then Hinata jumped over the drums and got back in his place as everyone cheered and the rest of the band looked at him, knowing he only jumped to show off, you could hear Tsukishima rolling his eyes. "They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going/In the fast lane, living life without knowing/And he says..."

Then Hinata pushed his luck and put the microphone in front of Tsukishima. "No, I'm not singing it."

"Please, Tsukki." Hinata smiled at him. "For Yama!"

"Please Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed from his place and Tsukki sighed as he grabbed the mic from Hinata.

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in/I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Like the cool kids." Tsukishima sang in his normal voice almost as if he was speaking. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi burst out laughing. "By your reaction, I'm never doing it again." Tsukki was feeling betrayed by Yamaguchi. 

Then Hinata jumped around and put the microphone in front of Kageyama. "I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
/I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Like the cool kids." Hinata really loved hearing him sing.

"And they said...." Hinata sang the loudest he could and then turned the microphone to the public. 

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in/I wish that I could be like the cool kids/Like the cool kids" Everyone sang together and the song ended with everyone cheering even louder as more people joined from the other concerts that had finished, they were the last ones.

"This next song is about what the past 5 years felt like. It was hard but worth it, your dreams are always worth it." Hinata explained into the mic as he looked back at the others.

"Stop! The train is riding/Down to the station/Where you lived/When we were school kids." The past years had been difficult and Hinata many times wished to give up. "Hey! The rails are caught now/And I am falling down/Fools in a spiral/Round this town of steel." He's far from proud of those moments but without them, he wouldn't be here either. "My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more" Then he turned the microphone to the public. 

"My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more." Earing everyone singing and enjoying something he created makes Hinata so happy that if he died right now he would feel like he didn't miss anything out. 

"Stop! The train is riding/Down to the station/Where I lived/When I was a cool kid." Hinata sang as he looked back at his friends. "Hey! Is it my fault that/The fallen embers burn/Down in a spiral/Round your crown of thieves?" Hinata sang the chorus again and felt so happy a few tears escaped again from his eyes.

"My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more" Hinata remembered their first concert ever at school, everyone from the music program was there smiling at them, they had spent to months after school training at Kageyama's house until his parents kicked them out for making noise. They were worldwide known classical pianists, so they're son making part of the band, didn't really make them proud. So they started practicing at Yachi's house in her mother studio. When Yachi got them to play in the school made them so happy to play just for about 20 people.

"My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more!" One year later, they were the cool kids at school and in the city. They went from 20 fans to about 1000 in only one year without counting with a few more online fans. That year they wrote their first ep called Karasuno, that year Kageyama's parents also made him give up on the band but he still went without them knowing it. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also started dating that year and were always making out for the other three nightmares.

"It rides out of town!" Two years later, things got better and they became the most listened band in Miyagi and were invited for the first time to Sendai City Music Festival. They had been so happy about it, that year they also recorded their first album. That year Hinata almost gave up of the band after arguing with Kageyama, he showed up a month later apologizing. That year Hinata had begun acknowledging his feelings and it had been hard dealing with them and he couldn't be near Kageyama. 

"Oh, it's my road/It's my road, it's my road/It's my road/It's my road, it's my war" Three years later by the end of a long year they made it top 10 in Japan with the song Yamaguchi had written and it made top 1 in Japan, so Hinata asked Kageyama out and made that year hundred times better when they started dating. It was a good year. "It's my war/It's my war, it's my war/His eyes are open/His eyes are open"

"Oh, 'cause I want more/I want more, want more/His eyes are open/His eyes are open!" Four years later they made it to the top 100 worldwide where they haven't left since, all thanks to Yamaguchi's song, Yachi and their new album. They did their first tour outside Japan when they did a few shows in Korea and China. That year, Yachi also started her own agency/label, so she spent less time with them and more time working and with her new bands. There she met Kiyoko a guitarist for a rock band and Yachi says that it was love at first sight. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more." Five years later they are top 10 worldwide and they just started their first world tour in their home town, in the place where they started. "My body tells me no/But I won't quit/'Cause I want more/'Cause I want more" Karasuno won't just stay here, they'll go even further until they're top 1 in the universe if they never rested it won't be now that they will. Hinata grabbed the microphone closer as he let a few more tears out as the song ended. "It rides out of town!!!" Then the song ended with Kageyama pulling one last string. "Thank you so much! We are Karasuno!" Hinata shouted as everyone cheered, they all got beside each other and bowed.

They left the stage and they all smiled at each other. "I'm so proud of you guys. I loved this last few years with you and thank you so much." Yachi said as she hugged all of them.

"I'm so proud of you." Hinata smiled at her and a few tears came out of her eyes. "Thank you so much, without you, I... We would have never been here. Without you pulling us to reality and making us work hard. I love you." 

"I love you too." Yachi and Hinata hugged.

"Thanks, guys. I love you all of you, even you Tsukki." Hinata said as he hugged the three of them.

"Me too," Yamaguchi said immediately.

"I don't." Tsukishima smiled anyway at him.

"I love you." Kageyama gave him a kiss and Hinata blushed.

"Not so close to me." Tsukishima groaned and took a few steps back.

"We had to watch you make out with Yama for two years straight." Kageyama glared at him.

"This isn't straight." Yamaguchi joked and they all laughed when he kissed Tuskki.

"Let's go! We still have the after party." Yachi groaned they were all too tired to go to the after party.

"Do we have to go?" Tsukishima groaned.

"Sadly, yes. But just for like an hour or two, then leave without anyone watching." Yachi advised them.

"Okay! So let's go." Yamaguchi started walking out.

"Go ahead, I have something to show Hinata," Kageyama explained and grabbed Hinata's hand. "We'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay but don't have to much fun," Yachi advised, she wasn't anymore the cute innocent girl they had met on their first year of high school.

Kageyama was nervous for what Hinata could see, maybe he was going to break up with him. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. I want to show you a new song that I've written for you." Kageyama blushed and led Hinata to an empty hallway with his guitar bag. "It's called  _Make my sun shine._ " Kageyama sat on the ground and made Hinata sit beside him, Kageyama smiled at him and started playing a few chords. "It doesn't cost to feel like you've blown it all away/And you'll get lost to feeling like you've found the way." Kageyama closed his eyes and smiled. "To feel like you want it everyday/Like you've got it, it's not gonna stay/Like you always wanna feel this way." Hinata looked at Kageyama who opened his eyes with so much love in them that made Hinata sit back.

"You make my sun shine/You make my watch tick slowly/You make my sun shine/You make me tan in the rain." Kageyama made Hinata feel so happy that honestly, it scared him sometimes. "Loosen your mind when you talk/Tighten your eyes with your thoughts/Call it whatever you like/My words don't seem to mind." Hinata was so scared that Kageyama could leave him and that happiness would be lost and he felt guilty for thinking like that. "I feel like I wanted everyday/Like I've got it, it's not gonna stay/Like I always wanna feel this way"

"You make my sun shine/You make my watch tick slowly/You make my sun shine/You make me tan in the rain." Kageyama's voice with each verse sounded more confident and filled with love, now Hinata knew that Kageyama loved him as much as he does. "I feel like I want it everyday/Like I got it, it's not gonna stay/Like I always wanna feel this way."   
  
"If it makes you feel better/That the time moves slowly/If it makes you feel better/That the time moves slowly." Kageyama maybe felt the same way he did, maybe he was as scared as he was because he sounded as in love as Hinata felt. Kageyama sang louder and happier the last verses smiling at Hinata who was holding back his tears. "You make my sun shine/You make my watch tick slowly/You make my sun shine/You make me tan in the rain." Then Hinata was sobbing again for the 3rd time that day and Kageyama hugged him.

"I love you so much." Hinata hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. That's how you make me feel because you gave me a happy life and you made my life so much better. You weren't just my best friend, you were my first partner, my first love, my everything and it scares me so much. I hope you never leave me." Kageyama kissed the top of his head. "That's why I want to ask you something and today is a very important day because 5 years ago you made my life happier and 2 years ago you made me wonder if I deserved all of this." Kageyama pushed a bit back a put something on Hinata's hand. When Hinata realized what it was, he kissed Kageyama. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata looked at the ring, shouted yes and hugged Kageyama again who had now some tears streaming down his face. "I love you so much. I'm also so scared because you just make me so happy that I don't know what I'd do without you." They kissed and stayed there for a few minutes until Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and put the ring on his finger. "I'm so happy, I hope I can spend the rest of my life like this." Hinata hugged Kageyama closer.

"We will." Kageyama smiled at him.


End file.
